Apocalipsis Zombie
by Maria Hill Simmons
Summary: Tras la destrucción de la raza humana luego de un apocalipsis zombie, la base intergaláctica de S.H.I.E.L.D. se encarga de encontrar a los Vengadores sobrevivientes, de quienes se desconoce su ubicación actual. Para eso la Directora Hill, envió a la Tierra un grupo de agentes especiales con el fin de obtener documentos que servirán de pistas para encontrar a los sobrevivientes.
1. Chapter 1

**Apocalipsis.**

_**DISCLAIMER: Los nombres de los personajes y la historia de cada uno de ellos pertenecen al señor Stan Lee, y a MARVEL.**_

_**Lo único que me pertenece es la historia que aquí les presento.**_

_**Nota del Autor: Ciertos acontecimientos conocidos sobre la vida y relaciones de algunos personajes han sido modificados según la historia aquí presentada.**_

_**Dedicatoria: Para Edd, Jeny y Marifer con cariño.**_

**Prólogo:**

Tierra: 616.

Año: Desconocido.

Base intergaláctica de S.H.I.E.L.D. ubicación, atmósfera terrestre.

Oficina de la Directora María Hill.

Una puerta se abre sigilosamente para dejar entrar a un hombre de media estatura, delgado, que vestía un traje negro y corbata, en su mano derecha llevaba un archivo y en su mano izquierda una taza de café. El hombre en cuestión dejó la taza y el archivo sobre la mesa, al tiempo que la puerta se cerraba silenciosamente detrás de sí mismo.

"¿Coulson?" La voz de una mujer rompió el silencio desde un sillón que estaba de espaldas hacia la puerta. El hombre que recientemente había llegado a la habitación levantó la vista enfrentando al sillón. "Si Directora Hill, hemos encontrado el ultimo archivo."

"Excelentes noticias." Respondió la mujer con un tono de voz calmado pero a la vez serio. María Hill era una mujer seria, de carácter duro, agraviado principalmente por su niñez problemática y sus años en el ejército de los Estados Unidos. Mantenía su distancia con las personas, por protección especialmente, muchos solo la veían como una maldita mujer fría como el hielo y sin corazón, todos ellos estaban equivocados, pero Hill jamás le interesó romper con la visión que el mundo tenía sobre ella, solo sus allegados habían conocido realmente el corazón de la –Dama de Hierro- apodo con el que solían llamarla a sus espaldas.

El agente Coulson permaneció de pie frente al escritorio. "¿Necesita algo mas, Directora?"

La mujer se giró en la silla enfrentando así al hombre por primera vez. Era hermosa a la vista, unos enormes ojos marrones llamaban la atención de inmediato, tenían siempre una mirada seria pero en el fondo de ellos y si ella lo permitía se podía notar la tristeza y sufrimiento que solo una persona que ha estado en miles de guerras y a perdido a miles de amigos, puede conocer; su cabello castaño ahora largo, era lacio y caía sobre su espalda perfectamente arreglado, su tez levemente morena hacia que sus ojos resaltaran aun más, especialmente por el brillo blanco que estos tenían en el globo ocular (esclerótica), una manta cubría su cintura y llegaba hasta el piso, aun les daba impresión a los agentes verla sin ambas piernas, las cuales había perdido defendiendo con honores la Tierra, algunos años atrás. "Eso es todo." Replicó ella con frialdad y tomó el archivo con su mano derecha. Con la mano izquierda tomo la tasa de café llevándosela a sus labios para beber el primer trago de muchos, Hill amaba el café.

El agente Coulson asintió con un firme movimiento de cabeza, y se giró para marcharse, la puerta se abrió gracias a los sensores de movimiento y luego se cerró cuando el agente salió de la oficina. "Sigue tan fuerte como siempre." Musitó para sí, al tiempo que se alejaba por el pasillo.

La Directora Hill no hizo caso a la puerta cuando esta se abrió, ni siquiera observó al agente cuando se iba, simplemente dejó la tasa de café sobre la mesa y abrió el archivo. De allí extrajo cuatro documentos con fotos, tres de esas fotos tenían el cello rojo –Fallecido- escrito debajo de los rostros. El primer documento pertenecía a May Reilly Parker, fallecida hacia años atrás, causas desconocidas. El segundo documento pertenecía a Mary Jane Watson, fallecida en circunstancias desconocidas. El tercer documento pertenecía a Gwen Stacey, fallecida por causas desconocidas. El cuarto documento sin cello, pertenecía a Peter Parker, ubicación desconocida, estado vivo.

Hill hizo a un lado los documentos y tomó el último de gran tamaño, era un diario, escrito por Parker durante el apocalipsis zombie, lo último que miles de generaciones lograron ver, décadas atrás. La mujer en la silla abrió el documento y comenzó a leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Documento 1: Spiderman.**

**Capitulo 1: El suero del Super Soldado.**

"¿Y creían que todo había terminado luego de la maldita guerra civil causada entre los meta humanos? Están equivocados, la caída de SHIELD y el inicio de HAMMER solo han sido más problemas para nosotros, la ciudadanía esta cansada de que personas como Iron Man, Spiderman, ese monstruo de Hulk entre otros, destruyan nuestras ciudades y maten personas inocentes como lo que aconteció en Stamford. Queremos seguridad y no más héroes en la calle." Exigió un entrevistado en un tonto programa de televisión que Peter ya se había arrepentido de mirar. "Nada de lo que dicen es cierto." Musitó el chico agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

"Compréndelos Peter, luego de lo que ha estado sucediendo cualquiera estaría asustado." Respondió amablemente una anciana que estaba sentada junto a Peter, mirando la televisión. La mujer tenía incontables arrugas, y una expresión amable y dulce en el rostro.

"Pero tía May están mintiendo, Iron Man no mató a nadie, y… y yo tampoco." Se defendió. "Ni si quiera Hulk lo ha hecho, aunque eso suene extraño. Lo que pasó en Stamford fue una situación completamente diferente ellos eran unos niños." Explicó él. Desde el Acta de Registro donde Stark obligó a Peter a decirle al mundo que él era Spiderman, la tía May ya sabía que su pequeño sobrino era un superhéroe.

"Dales tiempo Pet, las verdades se descubren tarde o temprano." Sonrió ella animadamente. "¿Quieres galletas dulces con tu chocolatada?" inquirió amable.

Peter se sonrojó, pero aun era un adolescente por lo tanto asintió. "Si, gracias tía May." La anciana le palmeo la rodilla con ternura al tiempo que se levantaba para abandonar la sala e ir a la cocina. En ese momento la alarma de la tarjeta de identificación de los Vengadores se activó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Peter. Él tomó la tarjeta para responder al llamado. "Spiderman reportándose." En la pequeña pantalla de la tarjeta apareció el rostro de Stark. "Peter, necesito que vengas a la mansión, hay algo que quiero mostrarte."

Peter desvió la mirada hacia la cocina donde su tía le estaba preparando comida, y luego miró a Stark en la pantalla. "Estaré allí en unos 20 minutos." Stark asintió. "Salúdame a tu dulce tía." Replicó este y la llamada terminó.

"Supongo que ya no tomarás la chocolatada." Mencionó la anciana detrás de él con una bandeja en las manos. Peter la miró sintiéndose mal por unos instantes. "Es que Tony quiere verme…" Mencionó apenado. La mujer sin embargo sonrió dulcemente. "Tranquilo Peter, ve con el amable señor Stark, te esperaré con la cena." Mencionó ella y Peter asintió. "No llegaré tarde." Prometió y salió corriendo de la casa.

Minutos más tarde Peter entró en la mansión de los Vengadores, luego de que Jarvis, la computadora que controlaba toda la casa, le diera acceso. Imaginando que Tony estaría en el laboratorio se dirigió allí en silencio. Al llegar, las puertas electrónicas se abrieron de par en par permitiendo que él ingresara. "¿Qué era lo urgente, Tony?" inquirió con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

Stark se giró, sonriendo orgulloso de su descubrimiento. "Llegas justo a tiempo, tras la muerte del Cap, he decidido clonar su ADN para obtener un mejor resultado del suero del super soldado. Banners ha estado ayudándome y creo que por fin he dado con algo similar." Le explicaba al tiempo que movía sus manos sobre las pantallas holográficas de computadora, frente a ambos.

Peter sonrió observando los diseños que aparecían en las pantallas, la ciencia siempre había sido su pasión y nadie más que Tony o Bruce Banners podrían compartir eso con él. "Eso es genial, Tony, pero ¿cuál es el fin de todo esto?"

El hombre de hierro hizo a un lado las pantallas, las cuales se movieron hacia atrás de ellos y luego se desactivaron y miro a Peter por un segundo, para luego explicarle. "Tras los acontecimientos con Osborn, he querido…" pero Tony fue interrumpido cuando las puertas del laboratorio se abrieron, dejando pasar a una hermosa mujer, pero de rostro serio y mirada fría. "¿Agente Hill?" inquirió Peter sorprendido al girarse cuando su amigo dejó de hablar.

La ex Directora de SHIELD, la agente María Hill arqueo una ceja mirando al muchacho. "Ni que hubiera visto un fantasma Parker." Replicó con tono serio al tiempo que le entregaba un archivo a Tony.

Stark sin embargo se cruzó de brazos. "Ahm… eh… a mi no me gusta que me alcancen las cosas, Hill." Se excusó como siempre.

Hill dejó de mirar a Parker para prestarle atención a Stark, le fulminó con la mirada y le lanzó el archivo sobre el escritorio. "Quiero resultados para mañana, Stark." Demandó ella antes de salir del laboratorio.

Peter y Tony intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa. "Que encanto." Musitó el chico aun aturdido por lo que acababa de suceder.

"Ah así es ella, tan sexy cuando se enoja." Replicó Stark con una sonrisa de lado, Maria había sido la única mujer a la cual Tony no había podido acceder, aunque según él, algún día ella caería ante el –Efecto Stark-.

"¿Qué es lo que SHIELD necesita?" Inquirió Peter observando el archivo de reojo el cual no se animó a tocar, aunque por ese entonces Tony era el director de la agencia.

Tony tomó el archivo pero no lo abrió simplemente lo dejó fuera del alcance del muchacho. "Es lo que Hill quiere." Replicó él algo sombrío y luego sonrió ampliamente. "Lo olvidé por un momento, ¿quieres un trago? Porque yo muero por uno en estos momentos."

Peter se excusó, avergonzándose levemente. "No bebo." Replicó tímidamente. Respuesta a la que Stark lo observó como si se tratara de un extraterrestre. El multimillonario se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia el bar donde fue por un trago, un whiskey escocés seco. "¿Seguro que no quieres uno?" Insistió, pero la negativa del chico Spiderman le sirvió para no insistir. "Como ya sabes Hill y yo trabajamos juntos en la agencia, ella es la Sub Directora y nos hemos vuelto un equipo… aunque juraría que hay veces que me hace sentir como un súbdito." Comenzó Tony a contarle lo que pasaba, o eso creía Peter que él haría. El muchacho río leve por la comparación de Stark sobre como lo hacía sentir Hill, pero luego prestó atención. "Luego de lo que pasó con Steve." Continuó Tony. "Hill me indicó que quería duplicar el suero del super soldado, pero no me ha dado el motivo." El hombre se encogió de hombros mientras bebía un trago.

Peter abrió los ojos grandes. "¿Y desde cuándo haces algo que Hill te ordena sin saber lo que estás haciendo?" La pregunta la hizo sin pensar por lo tanto luego se sintió avergonzado y aclaró. "No debes responderme si no quieres."

Tony palmeo su hombro, en un gesto amistoso. "Relájate Pet, esta vez no me interesa demasiado los planes que Hill pueda tener, soy el Director de SHIELD y nada sucederá sin mi firma, así que por el momento trabajo en esto." Señaló alrededor mostrándole el laboratorio. "El suero estará finalizado mañana, eso es todo lo que le prometí a Hill." Le confió y bebió otro trago. A pesar de que jamás le preguntó a Hill porque tenía esa idea, Stark tenía mucha curiosidad al respecto pero sabía que con el tiempo descubriría lo que la agente ocultaba.

Peter no iba a tener información relevante sobre lo que pasaba, además de que Tony no sabía nada más, por lo tanto decidió cambiar de tema. "¿Has visto lo que dicen sobre nosotros en la televisión?"

El millonario asintió. "No han dicho nada nuevo desde que comenzó la guerra civil y no me preocupo tanto por lo que diga la prensa, tu deberías hacer lo mismo chico. En estos momentos nosotros tenemos todo bajo control. SHIELD regresó a su esplendor, el mundo está a salvo nuevamente, y quienes no confían en nosotros son muy pocos, es la primera vez que tenemos paz."

"Señor creo que debería ver esto." La voz de Jarvis interrumpió a los dos vengadores, quienes dirigieron su atención a la pantalla holográfica donde se visualizaba un escape de la prisión conocida como la Bóveda.

"Si…" dijo Peter con sarcasmo. "Es la primera vez que tenemos paz."


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2: Consecuencias.**

"Y en otras noticias el escape de los prisioneros de la Bóveda no pudo ser detenido por los vengadores que llegaron a la escena. Iron Man y Spiderman fracasaron en el aprisionamiento y destruyeron varios edificios donde había personas inocentes dentro. Las acciones de los últimos meses parece no haber sido educativa para estos dos." La periodista informaba en el noticiero que emitía la televisión de la prisión del Helicarrier donde Peter y Stark se encontraban. Dugan, el agente a cargo de la seguridad interna del Helicarrier estaba furioso, sentado frente a ellos, pero no decía una sola palabra al respecto de lo que había pasado, a pesar de todo Stark era su director.

"¡Increíble!" La voz de una mujer retumbó en la prisión del Helicarrier. Peter y Tony levantaron la vista para encontrar a una furiosa María Hill caminando hacia ellos. "La presidente de la Naciones Unidas está furiosa, me nombró directora interina nuevamente por el desacato de ustedes dos. ¿Acaso se han olvidado por todo lo que pasamos para llegar a establecer un mínimo orden aquí?"

Peter bajó la vista avergonzado, aturdido y preocupado por su tía. Stark rodeo los ojos y luego miró a Hill algo desafiante. "Fue un accidente." Se excusó. "Necesito ir a las N.U. y explicarles lo que sucedió."

"Me temo que eso no será posible Stark. Por un término de veinticuatro horas usted y su acompañante permanecerán aquí." Les informó la mujer con tono firme. "Parker." Le llamó, el muchacho nervioso levantó la mirada. "Tiene cinco minutos para llamar a su tía e informarle lo que ha ocurrido." Pete asintió y rápidamente salió de la celda acompañado por Dugan.

"Por aquí chico." Le informó Dugan caminando a su lado. Peter asintió nervioso, en su mente intentaba idear algunas formas de decirle a su tía lo que le había pasado, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, ella sin duda se preocuparía por él. "Tienes cinco minutos." Le recordó Dugan y el joven tomó el teléfono.

Tía May demoró en responder a la primer llamada pero Peter no se asustó por eso, seguro ella estaba en la cocina. Al tercer intento fue diferente. "Vamos tía May responde." Musitó Peter volviéndose preocupado, algo no estaba bien.

"¿Sucede algo, chico?" Inquirió Dugan frunciendo el ceño a su lado. Dugan era un hombre alto, robusto, y podía dar miedo si no fuera por el bombín que llevaba lo cual para muchos era incluso gracioso. "No responde." Respondió Parker en un susurro. "Seguramente está ocupada inténtalo de nuevo." Lo animo Dugan.

Peter asintió cada vez más nervioso, pero nadie respondió, entonces corrió hacia donde estaba Hill.

"¡Es un maldito holgazan Stark siempre lo he dicho pero esto no tiene nombre!" La voz de Hill se escuchaba furiosa y Tony solo la miraba embobado (?) Peter no supo distinguirlo en el momento pero poco le importó. "Directora debo irme, algo está mal en casa." Hill se giró de inmediato, manos en las caderas, fulminando al chico con la mirada. "Usted no va a ningun lado Parker."

"Directora por favor." Mencionó él algo nervioso. "Mi tía jamás deja de responder una llamada, déjeme ir."

"Hill." Stark intervino. "Estas asustando al chico, mejor déjalo ir, y envía agentes para que lo traigan de nuevo."

María decidió no contradecir a Tony ese momento y asintió mirando a Dugan. "Vaya con él." Le ordenó y espero a que ambos se fueran, aun le quedaba muchas cosas por hablar con Stark.

Dugan asintió de inmediato a la orden y él y Parker abandonaron el nivel de detención para ir hacia un quinjet que los esperaban en la plataforma de aterrizaje del Helicarrier. "Tranquilo muchacho de seguro ella está bien." Intentó sonar convincente el agente.

El hombre araña asintió al tiempo que se ponía el cinturón de seguridad, pero estaba en extremo preocupado para hablar, así que solo se mantuvo en silencio durante el viaje, esperando que todo fuera un mal entendido y que su tía estuviera bien y tuviera una graciosa anécdota que porque no respondió al llamado. Seguro había estado cocinando y con temor a que la comida se quemara no había respondido, la mujer ya no caminaba tan rápidamente como antes.

El piloto del quinjet detuvo el mismo frente a la casa de los Parker, donde Dugan y Peter saltaron sujetados por unas cuerdas, ya que no había suficiente espacio para que la nave aterrizara. Ambos aterrizaron en el techo de la casa. El muchacho usando una tela de araña saltó hacia el patio delantero de la casa y entró en la misma, mientras Dugan intentaba bajar del techo por un lugar más convencional.

Ya adentro de su casa Peter caminó sigilosamente. "¿Tía May? ¿Tía May estás aquí?" No hubo respuesta así que Peter caminó hacia las escaleras, llamando fuerte. "¡Tía May! ¿Estás aquí?" Nuevamente no hubo respuestas, pero el joven logró escuchar un ruido proveniente de la cocina y un olor particular, lo que lo hizo correr hacia la habitación.

Allí se encontraba Dugan intentando apagar un mini incendio. "La leche se volcó." Le informó el agente al muchacho. "Parker tu tía no está aquí. He revisado los pisos de arriba."

La noticia no fue buena para Peter, el muchacho sabía que su tía estaba ya comenzando a olvidar las cosas debido a la edad, por lo tanto le preocupaba que ella no estuviera bien. "Iré a buscarla al supermercado, a los lugares donde podría estar." Mencionó, pero en ese momento un brazo le tocó el suyo. Dugan no era pues estaba frente a él a unos metros.

Peter se giró y su rostro se horrorizó al ver frente a él lo que parecía ser su tía, pero lucía muy diferente, tenía heridas en el rostro, sangre, los ojos hinchados y uno estaba dado vuelta mirando hacia adentro, parecía un cadáver que había tomado vida. La mujer se abalanzó sobre él con intenciones de morderlo, y Peter cayó al suelo aun en shock. Dugan sorprendido igual por el aspecto de la mujer reaccionó de una forma diferente intentando quitarla a ella de encima del hombre araña.

"¡Tía May!" Gritó Peter luchando por quitársela de encima pero nada funcionaba, la anciana parecía poseer una fuerza superhumana y Peter no se animaba a lastimarla pensando que estaba enferma.

"Esto no es tu tía, Parker, debo matarla antes de que te muerda." Le informó Dugan luchando con la mujer para quitarla de encima, pero esta se mantenía firme intentando alcanzar con los dientes a su sobrino. Peter en el fondo sabía que el agente de SHIELD tenía razón, pero no podía imaginarse a su tía muerta, no luego de haber perdido al tío Ben. "No la mates seguro tiene una cura." Replicó Peter desesperado.

Fue en ese momento que una lengua sobrehumana salió de la boca de la anciana y se metió dentro de la boca de Peter, este desesperado intentó luchar contra ella, golpeando su rostro, aunque le dolía lo que hacía por tanto comenzó a llorar.

Dugan por otro lado al ver esto se apartó, tomó su arma y apuntó directo a la cabeza de la mujer, matándola de inmediato. El cuerpo cayó pesadamente hacia un costado y la enorme lengua cayó a un lado. Peter asqueado y llorando se levantó del piso, pero debido a los nervios tambaleó y cayó de bruces al piso. "Hill necesito refuerzos, una contención médica de cuarentena de inmediato, no creerás lo que pasó." Le informó Dugan a la directora interina desde un intercomunicador.

De inmediato las sirenas de las ambulancias comenzaron a llegar, y agentes de SHIELD, vestidos como para enfrentarse a una zona radioactiva ingresaron en la casa. Los médicos de SHIELD pusieron el cuerpo de la mujer en una cabina de contención y la llevaron a la base terrestre de SHIELD, los agentes, se llevaron a Dugan y a Parker a otra cabina de contención, ambos pasarían 24 horas en cuarentena especialmente Parker que había tenido contacto directo con la anciana.

Ya en la pequeña habitación blanca de forma cuadrada, y sin ropas, Peter fue sometido a un baño para matar cualquier virus conocido por el hombre, Hill y Stark observaban desde una ventana. "¿Qué cree que sea?" Inquirió Hill al hombre de hierro.

Tony sacudió la cabeza, tenía las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión pensativa en el rostro, sin duda estaría tratando de deducir la pregunta que Hill acababa de formularle. "No tengo idea, pero lo averiguaré. Llama a Banners." Le ordenó.

"Si señor." Replicó Hill abandonando la pequeña habitación por donde observaban a Parker.

Stark se quedó allí pensativo mirando al muchacho que ahora se había sentado sobre el piso acolchonado de la habitación, abrazando sus piernas y llorando. Fuera lo que fuera que había ocasionado esto a su tía encontraría al culpable y lo mataría. Solo esperaba que no hubiera habido contagio.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3: Desesperación.**

La celda blanca, pequeña y cuadrada donde estaba se había vuelto su hogar durante los últimos días, Peter no había salido aún de la cuarentena debido al contacto directo que había tenido cuando su tía le había insertado una gigante lengua en su boca. Aun temblaba ante el recuerdo y se sentía culpable por haber dejado a su tía sola. Él había prometido volver aquella noche para cenar con ella, pero el escape de la Bóveda lo obligó a retrasarse y para peor cayo como prisionero de SHIELD por un error que le costaría mucho. Aunque eso ahora no le importaba, Spiderman no iba a regresar a las calles, había sido una decisión tomada luego de lo sucedido con su tía, él ya no tenía a quien proteger y había perdido todas ganas de continuar.

"Vamos muchacho, sé que es duro que hayas perdido a tu familia pero la vida continua, y nuestro trabajo no puede terminar." Lo animó Tony quien se encontraba junto a él aunque todos tenían prohibido entrar allí.

Peter sabía que Tony era el único que lo comprendía, él y todos los que habían perdido a sus familiares, pero Peter jamás se había sentido tan triste como hasta ahora. Tal vez solo era por el shock del momento, por la forma en la que encontró a su tía, por la forma en la que fue asesinada delante de sus ojos. "No puedo." Musitó casi sin voz. "No dejo de tener pesadillas."

"Todos pasamos por eso." Replicó Stark con optimismo y palmeo su hombro. "Averiguaré lo que pasó, y te daré respuestas Pete, pero no te desanimes." Le recordó por última vez poniéndose de pie para luego abandonar la celda. Afuera de esta Dugan lo esperaba. "Hill se pondrá furiosa si se entera que usted estuvo ahí adentro." Le indicó el hombre.

Stark sonrió con superioridad. "Entonces no veo razón por la que decirle." Replicó caminando tranquilamente fuera del pasillo de enfermería de la base terrestre.

Peter ya no escuchó nada más desde la distancia en la que se encontraba, pero sabía que Hill regañaría a Tony tarde o temprano, había cámaras de vigilancia dentro de su celda. En circunstancias normales Peter hubiera reído por la actitud de Stark al haber entrado a una celda a la cual nadie debía entrar pero esta vez estaba realmente preocupado. ¿Y si le pasaba lo mismo? ¿Y si su tía lo había envenenado y él tarde o temprano terminaría cómo ella? Esas ideas le preocupaban mucho al hombre araña quien no dejaba de tener pesadillas al respecto.

"Aquí tiene." Una voz de mujer se escuchó desde la puerta al tiempo que un compartimiento se abría dejando que una bandeja con comida entrara. "Gracias." Replicó el muchacho y tomó el plato para comenzar a comer. La comida era por el momento la misma, una ensalada y jugo de naranja, se preguntaba hasta cuando debería continuar comiendo eso. La celda, la comida y la desesperación por no saber que pasaría con él lo tenían desesperado pero por el momento nadie mencionaba cuando saldría de allí.

"Tal vez están esperando a ver si me pasa lo mismo." Se dijo a si mismo mentalmente, mientras comía aquella ensalada desabrida. Pero no quiso continuar pensando en eso, cada vez que lo recordaba veía a su tía intentando comérselo, y le producía nauseas. Dejo la comida a medio terminar y se recostó en el piso acolchonado, tenía suerte que le había dado ropa limpia y que allí adentro no necesitaba de una cama, o sabanas. Cerró los ojos con aquella imagen de su tía y los millones de recuerdos, lo orgullosa que ella había estado al saber que él era Spiderman, los consejos que le dio con MJ y con Gwen. Tía May siempre había estado allí en las buenas y en las malas, y había sido la madre que Peter no conoció.

"Permiso." Se excusó una mujer entrando a la celda, llevaba un traje de protección con mascarilla de oxígeno. "Necesito una muestra de tu sangre." Le informó mostrándole la aguja.

Peter asintió sentándose derecho y extendió su brazo. "¿Sabe cuando me liberarán?" Inquirió mirando a la mujer de lado.

La joven enfermera preparó la aguja y mientras le extraía la sangre replicó. "No, aun no tenemos esa información. Pero seguro luego de los análisis."

Peter asintió mirando como la aguja se llevaba parte de su sangre. La mujer terminó su trabajo sin decirle nada más, y abandonó la celda, cerrándola herméticamente.

El muchacho sentía que iba a enloquecer si seguía aprisionado en aquel lugar, no importaba cuanto los otros dijeran que ya faltaba poco tiempo. Se sentó nuevamente en el piso de la celda, espalda y cabeza contra la pared, las piernas extendidas, los ojos cerrados. Cada segundo se había transformado en pequeñas y lentas horas que parecían no querer terminar. Los días eran eternos y ya no sabía cuando era de noche o cuando era de día, solo descubría los horarios de acuerdo a la cantidad de agentes que escuchaba caminando de aquí para allá.

"Déjenme salir." Susurró Peter dirigiendo una mirada cansada hacia la cámara de seguridad. Del otro lado de la cámara, Hill levantó la vista desde su oficina, sintiendo que Parker la miraba a ella. "Stark." La mujer llamó al hombre de hierro que estaba sumergido en una investigación.

"¿Qué sucede Hill?" Inquirió él atento, aunque sin dejar de trabajar. Era sorprendente lo concentrado que podía permanecer cuando los problemas eran realmente serios.

"El chico no va a sobrevivir más tiempo allí." Replicó la mujer con un tono de voz diferente, se le notaba la preocupación, al mismo tiempo que se mantenía mirando la pantalla de vigilancia donde se visualizaba la celda de Parker.

Tony arqueó una ceja divertido. "¿Hill tiene sentimientos?" Inquirió en un tono de broma, como si estuviera burlando de ella.

La agente le fulminó con la mirada, furiosa por la pregunta de Stark, y se giró rápidamente para irse de allí, respondiéndole. "Si se muere no terminaremos jamás la investigación." Declaro con dureza saliendo por la puerta.

"Creo que no." Musitó Tony respondiéndose a sí mismo su pregunta anterior. Sonrió de lado observando como la agente de SHIELD se retiraba. "Tan sexy." Musitó divertido y regresó a su trabajo. "Tranquila Hill…" continuó este por el intercomunicador. "Lo tengo todo bajo control."

Peter despertó en su habitación confundido, sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y se encontraba aturdido. "¿Qué…?" Inquirió al abrir los ojos los cuales aun no se acostumbraban a la luz. "¿Dónde estoy?" Musitó.

"Estas en casa Pete." Respondió una voz de anciana dulce. "Te has golpeado la cabeza y te quedaste dormido." Mencionó la mujer.

Definitivamente se había golpeado la cabeza pues cuando llevó su mano hasta esta sintió el punzante dolor. "Auch…" se quejó mirando su mano buscando indicios de sangre, pero no lo había. "Tía May ¿Qué pasó?"

"Peter." Lo llamó una voz de hombre, y el chico levantó la cabeza de inmediato, jamás creyó volver a escuchar esa voz alguna vez. Pero al hacerlo se llevó el susto de su vida. Tía May y tío Ben estaban allí, vivos ambos, pero completamente diferentes. Ben parecía un cuerpo putrefacto, una de sus manos era huesos solamente, y tenía el cráneo roto lleno de gusanos, tía May se encontraba casi en iguales condiciones y poseía un color verdoso en la piel. Ambos zombies se abalanzaron sobre Peter, quien aun perplejo por la situación no pudo moverse y ambos comenzaron a devorarlo, rompiéndole la piel, los músculos e incluso algunos huesos.

"¡Parker! ¡Parker!" Una voz firme de mujer gritaba desde lo que al principio parecía ser un lugar muy lejano. Peter fue recuperándose de apoco, sudoroso, confundido, mirando muy despacio alrededor. Se encontraba en la habitación blanca con forma cuadrada, la habitación donde había pasado los últimos tres días y la voz de mujer que escuchaba era la agente Hill. "Parker despierte." Exigió la voz de la mujer por el parlante.

A Peter le costó acostumbrarse al nuevo sitio, suponía que el ataque del tío Ben y de la tía May había sido solo un sueño. "Uh…" Se quejó, temblaba de pies a cabeza.

"Parker los análisis fueron terminados, está limpio puede dejar la base de SHIELD y regresar a su casa." Le indicó la mujer por el parlante y luego se retiró, o eso fue lo que creyó Peter ya que ella no volvió a hablar.

Las puertas selladas herméticamente se abrieron de par en par y un grupo de agentes con trajes protectores contra virus abrieron ingresaron en el lugar. Peter quien aun se encontraba aturdido por aquella pesadilla, abrió los ojos grandes al ver a los hombres y se echó para atrás arrastrándose por el piso.

Uno de los agentes levantó una mano. "Todo está bien, lo llevaremos a su casa." Le quiso explicar amablemente.

"¡Aléjese!" Gritó Peter desesperado alejándose aun más de los hombres hasta que su espalda toco la pared detrás de él. "¡Aléjense!" Gritó nuevamente.

"¡Parker!" Gritó Hill. "¿Qué demonios cree que hace?" Exigió saber por el parlante observando enfadada la situación. "Son agentes que lo llevarán a su casa."

Pero el chico negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. "¡Son zombies!" Gritó. Efectivamente los agentes se habían contagiado y debajo de aquellos trajes solo había cinco zombies hambrientos. Estos zombies se quitaron sus cascos y comenzaron a correr hacia Peter quien logró evadirlos a todos lanzando su tela de araña, al colgarse de la misma pasó por encima de los zombies y los golpeó haciendo que todos se cayeran para que cuando ellos comenzaran a levantarse él ya se encontrara en la puerta.

Hill reaccionó rápidamente, si en eso eran buenos los agentes de SHIELD es que parecían estar preparados para todo. "¡Atención, aquí les habla la sub directora María Hill, a todo el personal de SHIELD les ordeno que evacuen la base! ¡Repito evacuen la base, peligro de infección!" A continuación las alarmas comenzaron a sonar alterándolos a todos y los agentes comenzaron a moverse rápidamente por los pasillos corriendo hacia las salidas más cercanas. Peter entre tanto prefirió quedarse y luchar con aquellos agentes zombies que lo atacaron. Los zombies parecían ser en extremo fuertes e indestructibles, aunque los golpearan no había forma de matarlos.

"¡Al piso Parker!" Gritó una voz con acento ruso, y Peter solo consiguió ver una cabellera pelirroja que corría en su dirección lanzando tiros a los zombies. Cuando las balas atravesaban los cráneos los zombies eran por fin asesinados. La mujer no era otra que la agente Natasha Romanoff, también conocida como Black Widow. "Ten." Le entregó un arma sin preguntarle si la necesitaba. "Tus telas no harán nada contra esas criaturas. Apunta a la cabeza y dispara. Ve a la salida más próxima, Iron Man viene en camino." Y tras informarle aquello siguió corriendo por el pasillo seguida por un grupo de agentes.

Peter tomó el arma, mirándola curioso por un momento, jamás había disparado un arma y no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo correctamente. "¡Parker!" Otra voz le llamó, pero esta voz le era muy familiar, era Hill. El chico asintió y comenzó a correr en su dirección.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" Inquirió él corriendo junto a la mujer, había decidido no usar la tela para transportarse así al menos no la dejaba a ella indefensa.

"El virus penetró las instalaciones, debemos evacuar de inmediato, este lugar estallará." Le indicó ella corriendo velozmente por un pasillo. "¿Tienes un arma?" Inquirió mirándolo de reojo, parecía que ella se notaba preocupada por él, pero Peter no supo si era preocupación por él o por la situación, por lo tanto solo asintió algo atónito. " Concéntrate." De pronto guardó silencio, seguramente escuchando a alguien por el intercomunicador. "Maldito holgazán." Habló con la persona que le hablaba por el intercomunicador. "Ya era tiempo de que llegaras." Regañó algo enfadada y continuó. "Si, Parker esta conmigo saldremos de inmediato."

Pero –de inmediato- era un poco relativo. Un grupo de agentes infectados saltaron sobre Hill y Parker haciendo que ambos se detuvieran de golpe, los apuntaron con las armas y comenzaron a disparar hacia las cabezas. El ruido llamó a más zombies que vinieron por detrás de ellos. Rápidamente Peter se quedó sin municiones por lo tanto los juntaba con sus telas mientras Hill les disparaba.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4: Escape.**

El ruido de los disparos y los quejidos de los zombies llamaba a más zombies y Hill y Parker estaban solos rodeados, uno de ellos sin municiones, aunque Hill aun tenía algunas. "¡Parker quédate a mi lado!" Le ordenó Hill disparando a los zombies. Peter corrió hacia ella, espalda con espalda, él no podía matarlos simplemente con su tela, pero los aprisionaba y los zombies se volvían completamente torpes imposibilitados para moverse.

"Debemos abrirnos paso" Le recordó Parker observando las ventanas buscando una rápida forma de salir de allí.

"La base terrestre se autodestruirá en 60 segundos." Informó de pronto una voz computarizada que provenía desde el centro de controles. Nunca había habido un ataque biológico, pero SHIELD había estado siempre preparado para todo.

"Maldición." Bufó Hill disparando hacia los zombies que tenía delante de ella. De pronto el arma hizo un ruido seco, se había quedado sin municiones y los zombies al ver esto se acercaron más rápidamente. Hill tomó su último cartucho de balas y lo insertó rápidamente en el arma, comenzando a disparar, pero uno de los zombies la golpeó en el rostro, el golpe no fue nada como ella imaginaba. Al ser lentos creyó que eran débiles pero estaba muy equivocada. El golpe la envió lejos haciendo que su cabeza se golpeara contra una pared y el arma se perdió entre la multitud de zombies. Peter ahora estaba solo frente a una horda de zombies, y Hill en peligro. Varios zombies se alejaron del hombre araña para ir hacia la agente desmayada.

"La base terrestre se autodestruirá en 30 segundos." Recordó la voz computarizada, la cual fue interrumpida por una canción. Peter la reconoció de inmediato era _Shoot to Thrill _de AC/DC, seguido de esto escuchó una voz muy familiar. "¿Una fiesta y no me invitaron?" Iron Man irrumpió en el pasillo llegando desde el techo, debido a esto los escombros aplastaron a algunos zombies, no perdió el tiempo y activó los rayos provenientes de las palmas de sus manos. "Chico, llévate a Hill, yo me encargo de ellos."

Peter no lo pensó dos veces, le lanzó una tela al cuerpo de Hill atrayéndola hacia él, la sujetó con fuerza, y a la vez cuidadoso y se impulsó sostenido de una tela hacia la abertura en el techo que Iron Man había hecho al llegar. Lo último que vio fue Iron Man activando el láser que destruyó a los zombies de inmediato.

Saltó del techo al llegar al borde de este y notó los camiones afuera subiendo agentes que habían sobrevivido, todos se preparaban rápidamente para evacuar la zona. Peter dejó a Hill a manos de Coulson quien la llevó de inmediato a una ambulancia. Vio a la agente Romanoff junto a Clint Barton, también conocido como Hawkeye, ambos estaban ayudando a los agentes heridos a subir a camiones. Peter se unió a ellos sin pensarlo dos veces.

Los propulsores de Iron Man se escucharon cerca y algunos levantaron el rostro para verlo. El casco de su armadura se abrió, al aterrizar junto a Barton y a Romanoff. "Pete ve conmigo, investigaremos juntos que es esto. Romanoff, Barton lleven a los sobrevivientes al Helicarrier."

Barton y Romanoff asintieron sin hacer ninguna pregunta y ambos subieron a dos camiones para conducir hacia el Helicarrier el cual se encontraba en el mar. Ya había QuinJets esperando por ellos.

"Coulson…" Stark continuó caminando hacia el agente que ayudaba a los médicos que habían llegado a subir a los agentes que estaban heridos. "Que todos vayan a cuarentena, aquellos que perdieron sangre. ¿Dónde está Hill?" inquirió mirando hacia una ambulancia.

"Aquí estoy." Musitó duramente una voz de mujer dentro de una de las ambulancias. La joven agente y sub-directora abandonó la ambulancia con una bolsa de hielo en la mano, la cual apretaba levemente sobre la cabeza.

Stark se giró para verla, la evaluó con la mirada aparentemente no tenía heridas. "Te necesito en el Helicarrier." Le informó y la agente asintió. "Iré de inmediato. ¿Alguna idea de lo que puede ser esto?"

El hombre de hierro negó una vez. "Es un virus sin duda, pero ¿quién lo liberó, o como sucedió esto? No lo sé, pero lo averiguaré. Conéctate al satélite Stark, te daré información del virus en una hora."

Hill asintió levemente, le dolía la cabeza aun por el golpe y fue hacia el camión que llevaba a los agentes al Helicarrier.

Peter observó como Tony miraba a Hill con cierta ternura mientras ella se alejaba hacia el camión. Pete siempre creyó que ellos podrían ser una excelente pareja, aunque ninguno de los dos parecía quererlo, por el momento eran muy buenos trabajando en equipo.

"Oye chico, ven debemos ir a la Torre." Le recordó Iron Man al chico Parker y los dos se pusieron en marcha. Tony sobrevolando la ciudad, y Peter y saltando de edificio en edificio con la ayuda de su telaraña.

Una hora más tarde, Parker y Stark se encontraban en el piso 10 de la torre analizando la muestra del virus que Stark había logrado obtener. "Asi que esto es lo que pasa…" Mencionó pensativo luego de mezclar ADN con el virus, el virus no se adaptaba y mutaba el ADN volviéndolo inestable causando asi que la persona falleciera pero no quedara muerta, el virus lograba reemplazar las células cerebrales y mantenía el cuerpo vivo tanto como fuera posible.

Peter miraba la pantalla frente a él horrorizado, aun pensando en lo que había sucedido con su tía, no imaginaba como o porque ella había sido contagiada, ni siquiera sabían quién o porque habían liberado el virus. "¿Crees que haya sido a propósito o a alguien se le escapó el virus?"

"Chico, después de todo lo que he visto y los innumerables intentos de IMA para gobernar el mundo, no creo que esto haya sido un accidente de laboratorio." Stark replicó observando el resultado de su experimento. "Jarvis comunícame con el Helicarrier, Hill debe ver esto." Le pidió a su IA la cual de inmediato estableció una conexión.

"Stark, ¿Qué sucede?" Inquirió Hill seriamente, esta vez por lo que Peter pudo ver a través de la pantalla llevaba una venda alrededor de su cabeza, y en otras partes del cuerpo.

Stark observó a Hill, y comprendió que algo había sucedido durante esa hora. "Me ausento unos minutos y algo pasa. Hill, ¿desde cuando estas tan herida?" Inquirió él.

El rostro de la mujer se ensombreció, Peter pudo notarlo, pudo notar en aquellos ojos frios, una calidez humana. "Más agentes fueron infectados, incluso los que estaban en el camión de sobrevivientes, Tony…" Peter comprendió la forma en la que ella nombró al hombre de acero, que ella estaba realmente preocupada. "… Dime que tienes una solución."

Pero Stark no era alguien que dejara notar sus sentimientos al menos no delante de Parker, y mucho menos delante de Hill aunque ella parecía haber permitido que él la viera frágil por un segundo, eran humanos más allá de su personalidad. "No te defraudaré pero me llevará tiempo. Evacuen, y tu ven aquí, esta Torre esta libre de infección."

Hill negó lentamente. "Es una locura Stark y lo sabes, debemos llevar el Helicarrier lejos de la ciudad, hacia el mar."

Tony era el Director de SHIELD, desde la Guerra Civil, todas las ordenes las daba él e incluso Hill las cumplía aunque muchas veces a regañadientes. "Tienes razón Hill, te quedas a cargo como Directora Interina, es una orden de tu jefe." Sonrió él de lado. "Lleven al Helicarrier hacia el océano mientras nosotros trabajamos. Llamaré a los Vengadores, hay que evacuar a los sobrevivientes."

Hill asintió al tiempo que Jarvis le enviaba una copia de los resultados obtenidos por Stark y Parker, aquello no se veía bien.


End file.
